


Ummmm, The Possiblities:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: A Brighter Beginning Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alley/Alleys, Attraction, Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Italy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion, Romance, Slash, Talking, Touring, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve bumps into Harry Langford, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Harry Langford/Steve McGarrett
Series: A Brighter Beginning Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058303
Kudos: 1





	Ummmm, The Possiblities:

*Summary: Steve bumps into Harry Langford, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was enjoying his vacation in Italy. He was taking in the sights, & for once felt like a normal person, & he was enjoying himself, as he was on a tour, Once it broke up, Steve indulged on being on his own. He entered a bar at dinner time, & went to put his order in, He was shown to a table, while he was waiting.

“Steve, It’s a great to see you, Mate !”, A Voice exclaimed from behind him. The **_Five-O Commander_** smiled, cause he knew that voice, He turned around, & smiled at the person, Who was Harry Langford. “Harry, It’s been way too long, Join me ?”, He asked hopefully. “Sure”, He quickly put in his order, & went down to sit next to him, where they caught each other up on what’s going on their lives.

After they were done talking, It became more pleasure. It was like old times, The Former Seal found that he missed the former **_MI-6 Agent_** , & it was good to be in his presence. Their food came, & their lively conversation continued. Steve found himself relaxing, & letting his guard down. The Hunky Brunette found himself attracted to the man in front of him, by dessert.

Harry pulled him into the alley, near the bar. He gave him a searing kiss, that made the dark-haired man’s toes curl. **_“Ummmm, Possiblities”_** , The **_Five-O Commander_** said thinking to himself. Steve returned the kiss, with just as much passion, Harry pulled him along towards his hotel.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
